HIDDEN WOUNDS CHAPTER 1
by Snoqt
Summary: Emma is going through a tough time at degrassi after the whole STD fiasco and the one person she needs the most is the one that might be the most hurt by her actions. Can they get passed both of their mistakes to reunite?


Emma looks around the dark room. She is afraid and alone. She reaches to her right and turns on

the beside lamp. She sees Shawn sleeping on a couch in another corner of the room. This isn't a

dream. She was hoping she would awaken in the basement at home, and all of this would be a

really creepy story to tell the girls at lunch. She looks around the hospital room, filled with flowers

and balloons. She reads one "It's a Boy!". She shakes her head hoping to shake away this image,

hoping to wake herself up. But she doesn't wake up... and she realizes that this is really

happening, it really happened.

It all started nine months ago. After the syphyllis jokes finally got old, Emma found herself coming

into her own again. Her marks were getting better and her parents finally stopped looking at her like

she was a space cadet. She could walk down the hall without stares, without feeling ridaculed. She

was becoming Emma again.

Even though she was finally feeling better about herself she could tell there was something

missing. Some part of her that somehow felt empty. Even though she tried to deny it, she tried

to tell herself that it wasn't the case. She knew exactly what it was... She missed Shawn.

She was daydreaming as she walked to class... "Ouch!" Manny takes three steps back.

"Everyone beware of hurricane Emma!" "I'm sorry Manny." Emma helps manny pick up her books,

"I was just thinking about the big History test coming up. Wasn't paying attention." Manny looks

at Emma with a huge smile on her face "That is no History face Ms. Nelson, you were

daydreaming about a boy, believe me I would know!" Emma begins to blush... "Sorry to burst

your little pink bubble manny but--" Manny cuts her off "Who is it? Is it Chester? Oh my GOD! It

is isnt' it? I knew you were into him. Of course if you two get together you have to get one of

his brothers for me and---" "MANNY! EARTH TO MANNY!" Emma waves her hand in Manny's face.

Manny looks at her dumbfounded "huh?" "Get a grip it isn't a guy ok?" Manny looks disappointed.

"Ok. I guess I'll see you in English?" manny approaches her locker and starts entering the

combination. "Yes, I'll talk to you then" As Emma walks away, something falls out of her textbook,

Manny picks it up "Emma! You dropped something!" but emma is too far away to hear. Manny

turns over the sheet of paper and is surprised to see a picture of shawn.. She gets a curious

look on her face and places the picture in her locker.

After class Emma is walking down the hall as manny chases after her "Emma! Emma!" Emma turns

around as if in a daze "Yes?" Manny stops and out of breath exclaims "I really need to talk to you"

Emma looks at manny suspiciously "Why?... What happened?" "Nothing Em I just got an idea"

"Ok whatever your brilliant plan is can we talk about it at lunch? I have a huge test right now?"

Manny looks frustrated "But Em! If this is gonna get done we kinda have to start on it now before

the secretary leaves for the day.." "Manny I have to go to class! Whatever it is it can wait until lunch.

Ok?" manny looks defeated "Ok Em, talk to you at lunch" Emma enters her classroom. A smile

slowly starts to form on Manny's face. "If she doesn't want to help herself I guess its up to me!"

and she heads towards the main office.

When she arrives to the courtyard with her tray Emma is greeted by Manny who is all smiles..

"Uh oh manny what did you do now?" Manny excitedly relays her tale "Well after i talked to you, as

you walked away you dropped this..." Manny holds up picture of sean. Emma looks at manny angrily

"give me that! It's probably been in that book forever" Manny rolls her eyes "come on emma, you dated

sean last year. Brand new text books..." manny holds up emma's french text "See?" Emma

snatches her book away. "your point manny? I was cleaning out my backpack and it was in one of the

pockets so i threw it in this book. No biggy" Manny looks at emma with a knowing look on her face

"Come one Emma, if it was a picture of chris you would have thrown it in the trash. Why can't you just

admit that you miss sean?" Emma looks off into space as if pondering this for a minute. "I don't know

why manny, but I just can't seem to get him out of my mind. It's not like i still have feelings for him

or anything... but he did save my life... so it's only normal that I think about him, right? Manny,

please tell me that I don't still have feelings for sean!" Manny puts her arm around emma's shoulders

"sorry to break it to you miss nelson, but you still love sean." Manny pulls a sheet of paper out of her

backpack. "luckily for you, I have the cure." She hands the paper to Emma. "Manny all this is is a

telephone number. How can this possibly help me?" Manny smiles even larger than before.. "Because

Emma dear that is sean cameron's telephone number in Wasaga beach." Emma looks at paper even

closer "manny how did you? Why did you?" manny cracks knuckles "no need to thank me, helping

you two lovebirds is enough thanks for me!" "I can't believe you did this.. Without even asking me!

Why can't you just worry about your own life and butt out of other people's business?" MAnny

stands up "Emma I was just trying to help! Calm down.. I tried to talk to you earlier, but you didn't

have the time and i had to get to the office... but at least now you can get some closure, you

can call him and tell him how you feel. He might understand everything you've been going through." Emma

Thinks about this. Could Sean really understand all the things she has been through? The things she has

done? She folds up the paper and puts it in her purse. She would find out tonight.


End file.
